


My Diamond

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2018 [20]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dom blue, F/F, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Tension, Sub Yellow, Vaginal Fingering, bellow diamond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-27 02:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2018: Day 20: Dirty talk.Yellow does everything to please her Diamond.





	My Diamond

“What are you?”, Blue Diamond asked as she looked down on her lover. Yellow was nude, laying down as she showed off all her delicate curves. Blue especially loved how Yellow’s gem looked, along with her breasts. It looked perfect, and Blue could barely contain herself, feeling the wetness as her juices stained her underwear.

Yellow just groaned, before answering.

“I’m a slut. A low, filthy quartz slut. The only thing I’m good for is fuck, that’s my purpose. I’m a slut.”

Blue grinned, Yellow’s voice being music for her ears.

“That’s right, you’re a big fucking slut. You will please your Diamond, won’t you?”

“Yes… my Diamond.”

Hearing those words escape Yellow’s lips almost became too much for Blue, hearing Yellow adress her like a lowly subject, ready to please her this very moment. She felt powerful, and the tension grew every second, until it almost became too much. She couldn’t wait much longer.

“Good.”

Blue leaned closer and closer, before giving Yellow’s neck a quick lick. Yellow moaned at the sudden ticklish sensation, yet it was pleasurable like nothing else. The gem let out a loud moan, before biting her lip, and felt how Blue scratched her back lightly, before pulling away.

It was with a grin on her face that she spread her legs, wet juices escaping her entrance as she looked at he lover, who had a deep blush on her face. The tension was there, Blue just wanted Yellow to bury her fingers deep inside of her and thrust until she saw the stars, so, why wait?

“So, my subject. Be a dirty little slut and please your Diamond, or do you want to be shattered?”

“Yes my Diamond, anything for you.”

Yellow slowly inserted her fingers inside of Blue’s warm opening, and quickly began to thrust against the moist walls, Blue letting out a moan at every thrust. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the pleasure as Yellow hit all of her sweet spot, and before she knew it, she felt a finger carefully touching her other entrance, Yellow had licked it to get some lubricant, and then inserted the finger right into Blue’s ass, while still playing with Blue’s front.

She let out a moan like nothing before.

Yellow sure knew how to please her Diamond.

“You dirty slut!”

“Only for you, my Diamond.”


End file.
